This invention relates to networking analysis, and more particularly to filtering statistic, flow and transaction data on client/server for improved monitoring and analysis of network traffic.
In a complex computer networking environment, large amounts of traffic may be exchanged, whereas a network technician may be interested in analyzing only traffic between clients and servers, and in particular situations only between specific client/server sets.